Nueva familia
by Kirara213
Summary: Dicen que la amistad es la familia que uno elige. Y eso es algo que Thalia, una actriz novata, aprende al conocer a la dulce Cream. [Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Summary:** Dicen que la amistad es la familia que uno elige. Y eso es algo que Thalia, una actriz novata, aprende al conocer a la dulce Cream. **[Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **Cream y Cheese no me pertenecen, al igual que la obra de ''El enfermo imaginario'', pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 ** **N/A:**** **Espero que lo disfruten.**

Fue hace bastante tiempo atrás. ¿2 años? ¿Tal vez 3? Ya no lo recordaba, la diferencia colosal que había sucedido en su vida la había hecho perder conciencia del tiempo que transcurría a su alrededor.

Miró su aspecto actual, su cabello castaño le llegaba ya por los tobillos y su longitud comenzaba ya a ser un estorbo notable, tanto que últimamente había tenido que recurrir a las trenzas para poder caminar cómodamente. Sus ojos violetas, aquellos que a _ella_ tanto le gustaban, ya no poseían aquel brillo que antes lo hacían deslumbrar. Ahora solo brillaban cuando se aguaban y se preparaban para otra noche de llantos mudos contra la almohada.

Observó su entorno, a pesar de que ella había cambiado, aquel lugar seguía conservando aquella peculiar belleza que siempre había calado hondo en ella. No sabía por qué le gustaba tanto aquel sitio, tan solo era un paisaje como cualquier otro. Había visto palmeras en muchas ocasiones; también playas otra infinidad de veces. Pero para ella era distinto...

Tal vez fuera porque en un tiempo remoto —cuando ella no tenía un cabello de una longitud incómoda que le disgustara y sus ojos eran como estrellas—, en aquel mismo lugar había conocido a una joven conejita, cuyo nombre parecía encajar con su dulce personalidad.

—Cream— su voz fue como un susurro, pero esa simple palabra bastó para hacerla sonreír de nuevo. ¿La recordaría ella tan bien como lo hacía aquella ardilla?

Un libreto separaba su vista y su atención de todo lo demás ese día. Las palabras allí escritas parecían enredarse unas con otras, tras haber sido leídas y releídas una y otra vez. Tenía los ojos cansados por no haberlos despegado de aquellas pequeñas hojas durante tantísimas horas, pero aunque pensaba continuamente en hacer un descanso y relajarse por un rato, cuando se acordaba de que no había memorizado lo que tenía que aprenderse, inconscientemente volvía a poner toda su atención en los finos papeles llenos de palabras que tanto la estaban torturando.

Tenía tan metida en su mente la palabra _Cléante_ que dudaba poder soportar escucharla al día siguiente a sus compañeros, y más poder decirla ella tantas veces.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y lanzó un suspiro, uno que como todos los otros tan solo se desvanecieron en el aire sin poder ser de ayuda en ningún aspecto. Iba a retomar de nuevo su actividad, cuando en un imprevisto un inmenso dolor se extendió por gran parte de su cara.

Como instinto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras reprimía el dolor.

—Ay— musitó dolorida. Despegó las manos de su cara y observó que había un coco a su lado. Posiblemente el provocador de sus daños.

Lo miró enfurecida por unos segundos e hizo el intento de cogerlo, para después tirarlo con toda la fuerza que pudiera y alejarlo lo más posible de ella. Pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, un chao apareció de la nada y se posó sobre él, como si fuera el tesoro que tanto tiempo andaba buscando.

Lo analizó desde su posición curiosa, había perdido todo el interés en el libreto y ahora lo tenía sobre el ser azul que intentaba por todos los medios abrir ese coco para ingerir su interior. La situación le resultó bastante cómica, pero aguantaba las risas para no ofenderle sus sentimientos.

—¡Cheese!— un grito detuvo su inusual entretenimiento. Su curiosidad había despertado justo en el momento en el que vio al coco y al chao por primera vez, y parecía solo aumentar momentos, al igual que su diversión.

Volteó lentamente hacia el origen de la nueva voz y vio a una pequeña conejita de alrededor de 5 años de edad corriendo hacia ellos dos.

La ardilla de ojos violetas decía que no era fanática de los seres adorables, pero hasta ella misma admitió que en aquella situación se quedó sin habla. Había negado miles de peticiones de su hermano menor, aún cuando utilizaba ''sus ojitos de cachorro'' para engatusarle; y también era capaz de resistirse a los más a los tiernos chao's por los que tantas personas solían suspirar. Pero aquella niña estaba a otro nivel totalmente diferente, y el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas acabó por demostrárselo.

Desvió la mirada un poco, un gesto por el cual después se reprendería bastante.

—Cheese, por fin te encuentro— dijo entre jadeos debido al cansancio—. No te escapes de esa manera, me asustaste mucho —le reprendió. El chao bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa— No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿está bien? —en eso, sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez—. Cheese, no te ocasionó problemas, ¿cierto?

Thalia negó con la cabeza, casi mecánicamente. La dulzura de aquella niña, incluso tras haberla visto un poco furiosa, seguía impactándola lo suficiente para dejarla muda.

—Mi nombre es Cream, ¿cómo te llamas? —se presentó, en un intento de conseguir unas palabras de su parte.

Thalia meditó sus palabras por unos minutos, hasta que se decidió por contestar—. Thalia.

—Thalia es un nombre muy bonito— la mencionada asintió en agradecimiento—. ¿Qué es ese libro? —preguntó, nada más ver el libreto abandonado en el suelo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo—. Ese el causante de mi sufrimiento— suspiró con agotamiento.

Cream alzó una ceja interrogante—. ¿Por qué?— cuestionó con inocencia.

—Soy actriz y estoy a semanas de participar en una obra de comedia llamada _El enfermo imaginario._ Suelo ser muy buena con los personajes cómicos, pero Angélique, la mujer a la que represento, es muy sofisticada y para qué mentir, también una chica demasiado ilusa y estúpida —otro suspiro—. Además que me cuesta quedarme con sus primeras líneas, ya que no soporto escuchar a alguien alabando tanto a alguien y de manera tan empalagosa —hizo una mueca de asco—. Eso no va conmigo.

—¿Y por qué tomaste ese papel?

—Los papeles en obras de teatro no llueven del cielo y son muy difíciles de conseguir, así que si logras conseguir un papel siendo un novato debes conformarte con lo que te toca— espetó—. Es lo que hay.

—Ya veo, debe ser difícil— tras decir eso sonrió dulcemente—, ¿quieres que te ayude? Puedo ayudarte a practicar interpretando a los otros personajes.

Thalia se lo pensó por unos minutos. La idea en sí no era tan mala, y era mucho mejor que estar horas leyendo continuamente lo mismo.

—Está bien— dijo no del todo convencida—, no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Ten— le ofreció el libreto, abierto por una página en concreto—. ¡Antoinette!—dijo empezando la actuación.

—¿Qué?— contestó con la voz más grave que pudo.

Por segunda vez en el día tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de tumbarse por completo en el suelo y desternillarse de la risa. Aquella pareja inusual con lo que se había topado por causas del destino estaban alegrándole el día de una manera que pocos habían conseguido.

—Mírame— pidió Thalia seriamente a Cream.

—Ya lo hago, ¿qué ocurre?

—¡Antoinette!

—¿Qué ocurre con mi nombre?

—¿No sabes de lo que quiero hablarte?

—Puedo imaginarme que será de vuestro pretendiente; desde hace 6 días que no paráis de hablar de él.

Era el turno de hablar de Thalia, sin embargo no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Faltaban a penas dos líneas para llegar a la parte que tanto detestaba y en un acto infantil se había detenido para evitarlo.

—¿Angélique?— primero probó con el nombre de su personaje pero no surgió efecto ninguno, así que decidió optar por el original—, ¿Thalia?

La chica ardilla la miró a los ojos y después bajó su mirada al suelo—. Odio mi papel, no quiero representar a una chica enamoradiza. Quiero ponerme en la piel de un personaje que sea capaz de calar dentro de mis espectadores, de alguien que hablen tras terminar la obra con mucha devoción. Quiero emocionarlos tal y como lo hacen mis padres cuando actúan— confesó en voz baja.

—Pues entonces demuéstrales a una Angélique impecable que nadie más pueda imitar— la animó, sonriente.

Thalia levantó la vista y visualizó la amplia sonrisa que la conejita le estaba mostrando. No supo porqué, pero le devolvió el gesto inmediatamente.

—Sí.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras relacionadas con la obra que mencionaron, tras esa diminuta práctica se pusieron a jugar y a hablar sobre sus gustos, experiencias y demás. A la ardilla le sorprendió el gran número de aventuras que a pesar de su corta edad había vivido, mientras que Cream se maravilló ante las hermosas historias —tanto graciosas como tristes— que su nueva amiga conocía.

Los días pasaban y ellas cogieron la costumbre de gastar sus tardes en compañía mutua, a escondidas de las personas que las rodeaban. Ya fuera hablar, jugar a algún juego que se les antojase o tan solo dedicarse a hacer pequeñas prácticas sobre las escenas que Thalia debía memorizar para el día próximo.

Las dos disfrutaban muchísimo esas tardes en compañía de la otra, junto a aquella palmera traicionera que de vez en cuando solía dejar caer cocos sobre sus cabezas. Cocos que curiosamente siempre recogía Cheese después de haber caído.

Pero hubo un día frío de octubre en el que Thalia dejó de asistir a sus encuentros. En un principio, Cream creyó que habría faltado por algún compromiso y no había tenido tiempo de avisarle con antelación. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días —que tarde o temprano se volvieron semanas y luego meses —, se dio cuenta de que su amiga no regresaría más.

Al comienzo no quería asimilarlo, había forjado una relación estrecha con la joven actriz a lo largo del tiempo y la idea de tener que vivir sin saber si volvería a ver a su adorada amiga no le gustaba en absoluto, ¡la odiaba!

Era raro el día que no la extrañaba y echaba de menos, pero con el tiempo y las palabras de su madre acabó comprendiendo que entristecerse por su ausencia no era lo más indicado y que Thalia querría que ella fuera feliz y siguiera adelante. Así que eso hizo, recordando su sonrisa siempre que su imagen pasaba por su mente, continuó sin permitirse retroceder en ningún momento.

Cream detuvo su andar abruptamente. Tanto el azar como el destino son muy caprichosos, y es imposible predecir sus verdaderas intenciones. Era tan solo una casualidad el que hubiera ido a Green Hill, al igual que era también solo fue una casualidad encontrársela allí.

Pestañeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos para comprobar si estaba soñando despierta, e incluso se pellizcó el brazo para asegurarse del todo. Pero no, la figura delante de ella no desaparecía. Había cambiado, no lo suficiente como para no reconocerla a distancia, pero sí lo bastante para poder decir que también en ella habían hecho efecto el paso de los años. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo de lo que recordaba y sus ojos...

Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en tales estupideces. Una amada amiga a la que no veía en mucho tiempo estaba tan solo a unos metros de ella, con la mirada ida y absorta en sus pensamientos. Ahora tan solo debía dedicarse a pensar cómo acercarse a ella y hablarle.

Dio unos pasos dudosa, ya que el miedo a ser rechazada por ella la intimidaba. Tras muchas dudas y al cabo de unos minutos logró ubicarse a tan solo un metro de distancia de ella.

Su mente estaba en otro sitio y ni el ruido de sus pisadas había logrado devolverla a la realidad dónde estaban.

Tras numerosos intentos y titubeos de su parte logró decir su nombre un poco firme y autoritaria, con todas las intenciones de captar su atención. Sus ojos se posaron en ella y Cream se paralizó al ver esos orbes violetas tan vacíos y fríos como esos que estaban inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Para su sorpresa, lo que hizo posteriormente fue agacharse a su altura y envolverla con sus brazos con fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Thalia se le adelantó —. ¿E-eres tú, verdad Cream? — su voz sonaba entrecortada, así que pudo saber que estaba llorando.

—S-sí — estaba nerviosa, pues se esperaba de todo menos un abrazo de su parte. Thalia no solía ser una persona muy cariñosa.

—Tú no te alejaras de mi lado, ¿cierto?— le cuestionó de nuevo.

Ahí no supo que responder, las palabras no querían salir de su boca. No sabía ni quería imaginarse la verdad tras lo que acababa de decir, así que tan solo le correspondió el abrazo. Ignoraba la razón que hacía que Thalia se encontrara de esa forma, pero quería darle a entender que, a pesar de su ignorancia, ella siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla.

La ex-actriz captó sus propósitos y se dejó consolar por aquella pequeña niña en la que tanto confiaba, y la única que podía considerar parte de su familia en aquellos momentos.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Debo admitir que el personaje de Thalia no lo tenía muy desarrollado antes de escribir la historia, ya que en un principio tan solo lo creé para rolear con mi amiga y ese era su único fin; hasta su nombre lo elegí porque simplemente me gustó. Pero mi cabeza lleva imaginándose la historia de esa ardilla tantísimo desde que conocí el significado de** ** _Thalia_** **, que decidí usarla para el reto. Obviamente omití la razón por la que Thalia se distanció de Cream, puesto que sino esta historia hubiera sido demasiado larga y tediosa. Además que dudo que alguien en verdad quisiera saberla. Pero por si hay algún curioso, diremos que se puede definir en pocas palabras:**

 **Envidia; rivales; familia; tragedia y asesinato.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutarán tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Se despide Kirara213.**


End file.
